Operation: Makeover
by Rockongurl19
Summary: Ga Eul feels that her life is over for being ugly. Thus she decided to commit suicide, but her plans were foiled.Few days later she was approached by a mysterious woman offering her a free makeover at a camp.Ga Eul accepted and soon she was in the camp!


Disclaimer: Not mine, its Group 8 production

A/N: Yes a new story, this idea came to me when I was forming 'Love so SWEET' in my mind.

* * *

This fic is total AU, the F4 are not rich here.

Ga Eul P.O.V

"Ga Eul, I think we should stop seeing each other,"

"But-but sunbae, why? Did I do something wrong?" cried Ga Eul

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's not me, it's you... I mean...it's not you, it's me,"

...And just like that, he was gone leaving me to cry on my own. It's not the first time I've been dumped... it's just that he was the longest boyfriend I ever had; we were coming to our third week of being together. I sobbed loudly, not bothering to wipe the tears that rolled down my cheeks. Is it just a game to them? Am I just some toy they can fool around with and abandoned it once they're done? I took out my compact powder and looked at the mirror. A blotchy face stared back at me, the girl in the mirror looked plump, and pimples covered almost every inch of her face and a rabbit tooth popping out of my mouth. I gave a louder sob, I was ...ugly. I never thought of myself being ugly, sure I was not one of the pretty girls but surely I'm one of the average looking girls ...or not.

That's it! I know what I'm going to do! Picking myself up, I managed to call a taxi to Namsam tower.

* * *

I looked down from the roof of Namsam tower. I've been up here for nearly an hour and a crowd have formed from below. A cold gush of wind blew around me and I shivered, I have locked the door that leads to the roof so that no one can stop me from...from... dying.

I took out my compact mirror again and stared at the reflection, taking one last look before my leap. Good Bye mother, Good bye father... good bye world. Maybe my death will help the girls in Korea or maybe in the next life I'll be born a pretty girl. But deep down I knew, my death will stunned everyone but after a while it'll be forgotten and I would just be known as a...nobody.

Snapping my compact mirror close, I closed my eyes and prepared to take my leap

* * *

I was engulfed in darkness. Is this heaven? Or is this hell? I hear my name being called repeatedly but I couldn't find the source of where it's coming from. I yelled as loud as I could but no voice was heard.

"I got to get out of here," I thought wildly.

It's just as if someone heard me, a small dot of white appeared. Eagerly I followed it.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, a glare of bright light greeted me alongside with mother's face. Her expression changed from concern to relief to pure joy.

"Ga Eul? OMO! Ga Eul's awake! She's awake!" she yelled.

My father came rushing in and hugged me. My mother was crying and smiling at the same time. I was astonished, didn't I commit suicide? Did I somehow manage to survive my leap of doom towards the grounds of Korea?

"Omma, Appa," I managed to croak out, "What happened?"

My mother's face contoured and my father turned stern.

"Don't you ever do something like that again! You scared us!"

"You were saved by one of the worker that managed to unlock the door," my mother said softly, "Just as you were about to jump, he grabbed you from behind and both of you fell, you struck your head against a rock and went into a coma state. The guy who saved you broke his arm.

I was shocked, I'm not dead. I never took the leap! I could feel a wave of relief wash through me. How stupid I was to commit suicide, that would broke my parent's heart.I feel so contemptuous. Thinking about it, I sniffled softly, as a tear roll down my cheek.

"Mianhae appa, omma, I wasn't thinking, Mianhae!" I cried.

* * *

(A few days later)

I was packing, all ready to check out of my room when a woman in sunglasses came in. My first thought was that she was from the press as I have been hounded by them these few days but my hero got it worse. Apparently, he can't even set a foot out of his house without being questioned.

The woman handed me a name card. The name card was hot-pink coloured. I stared at it bewildered, the woman took off her sunglasses.

"My name is Eun Hye, the CEO of 'BeautyFul'. I read in the newspaper that you tried to commit suicide. I assumed you did that because your boyfriend of 2 weeks broke up with you," she said,

"2 and a half weeks," I said weakly. Who is this woman? How can she know I broke up with Su Pyo?

"I have my resources," she replied as if reading my mind, "Well I am here to offer you a free makeover in 'BeautyFul'"

I felt a little insulted, is she trying to imply something? But mostly, I was awestruck, how she seemed to know what I want so easily. "Careful, she might be a fraud," I reminded myself.

Standing straighter I said, "Thank You for your offer but I'm afraid I'm going to have to reject it,"

Eun Hye shrugged, "When you changed your mind just give me a call or dropped by 'BeautyFul'," she tapped the name card and with a click of her heels, she left the room.

* * *

(At night)

I stared incredulously at the name card that Eun Hye gave me, her words ringing in my mind. I thought back to all the break-ups and pain I've gone through. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Gingerly I touched my face, maybe just maybe, I could give her offer a try. What do I have to lose anyway? Maybe after the makeover, I would feel better and prettier.

I picked up my phone and dialled the number listed on the name card.

"Yobusayo?"

"Eun Hye unnie, I'm Ga Eul," I said into the receiver, there was a pause before she replied,

"Annyong Ga Eul-shi! Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Well, I've thought about your offer and decided to give it a try,"

"That's wonderful!" I could hear the delight in her voice, "Well you need to fill out a form, the makeover will start during the summer holidays, "

"Komawoyo unnie," I replied and hung up. This is going to be a new beginning for me.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

The bell rang signalling the dismissal of class. Ga Eul ran out of her class, glad that summer was here. She told her parents about the makeover, at first her father disagreed to it after knowing that the girls involved have to stay in the hostel provided, but after much persuasion, Ga Eul succeeded in winning her father over, promising to call them every night.

Ga Eul's father gave a low whistle when he saw the building, there were in a remote area and where the 'BeautyFul' camp will take place. They got off and Ga Eul's parents talked to Eun Hye while Ga Eul looked around, she could see other girls just like her and their parents too. Ga Eul felt a rush of excitement.

After all the parents have left, the girls were told to go inside the conference room. Inside the conference room, Eun Hye stood on a platform and began her speech.

"Welcome to the first ever 'BeautyFul' camp. All you girls here have been specially handpicked, I'm sure you all have went through lots of pain and suffering just because you weren't pretty enough. Well it's now time for a change, you girls will undergo a makeover session during this one month camp,"she added, " Don't worry , plastic surgery is not included. All of you will be attended by two personal attendants who will aid you in this makeover process, without no further ado, I present to you, your personal attendants,"

Eun Hye pointed towards the door, slowly revealing a group of males. Ga Eul gulped, the boys were really good looking too. A murmur went through the crowd of girls. There were around 16 girls there, each were assigned their own personal attendants as Eun Hye called them out.

"Chu Ga Eul," she read out the name, "You will be attended by Yoon Ji Hoo and So Yi Jung,"

Two boys walked towards Ga Eul, one with chestnut brown hair and the other with a dashing dimpled smile. Ga Eul smiled nervously back at them. She had never met such gorgeous boys before!

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I can't helped but think that it's not that good Anyway remember my 4Rs, read,rate,review and recommend.


End file.
